Summer Festival
by KawaiiNekoSho-Jo
Summary: she was the only one who can make him laught and smile
1. Chapter 1

Was reading many stories and was thinking "why not make my own one?" hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters OR bleach!

This "hey" = talking.

This **hey** = thinking.

* * *

It was in the middle of summer and Karin was getting ready for the night. She took her shorts and her jeans and her cap. When she was done changing Yuzu opened her door and walked in to karins room.

"Karin! I found this paper piece about a summer festival are you going there now?" Yuzu said and then looked at Karin, with her shorts, shirt and cap.

"You are not going on your date with him like that Karin!" Yuzu said

"This is!..." Karin said but Yuzu stopped her and grabbed Karin and took her to her own room.

"Here, Put this on Karin" Yuzu said with a big smile on her face "this will suit you perfectly!"

Karin stared at her sister **she want me to wear this?**, **there is no way I will put this**. Yuzu stopped Karin when she was in her thoughts when she said."oh no, you shall have that on or I will put it on for you Karin" when Yuzu said that karin was staring at her with a surprised look on her face.

Yuzu walked to Karin who finally stopped staring at Yuzu. And after 20 minutes karin was wearing it and Yuzu was done with her hair to.

"you look amazing Karin!" yuzu Said with the biggest smile ever.

**yea sure, he will problemy don't think so...**

Karin was almost at the gate when she saw finally saw him.

* * *

What did you think? :D I will make more later but now I need to go to sleep. i wrote this short to see if oyu find it interesting or not and i will make more. If I don't please review or tell me and I will get started. If liked it please review. Thank you and good night

(and if it's bad please tell me this is my first story that I have uploaded . )


	2. Chapter 2: The Embarrassing Metting

Here is chapter 2 :D hope you will enjoy!

This "hey" = talking.

This **hey** = thinking.

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach or any character that i am using.

what happened before:

**yea sure, he will probably don't think so...**

Karin was almost at the gate when she saw finally saw him.

* * *

"Toshiro!" Karin screamed when she saw him, standing with his left hand in hes pocket and holding his phone in hes right hand. He lifted hes head and nodded when she stood next to him.

"can't you even say 'hi'?" Karin said while rolling her eyes and her arms folded. Toshiro looked at her "Yeah, hi" Toshiro said while looking at his phone. Then when he looked at her he was surprised. "what? i look horribly don't i? i knew i shoulden't have listened to Yuzu" she said quietly while Toshiro just looked at the Yukata.

"No, it..." he said but while looking away. "What? Say it to me! if it looks ugly or disqusting don't hold back" she said while staring at Toshiro, "No, it fits you perfecly," he then looked her in the eyes and said. "You look pretty in that yukata" Toshiro looked away while he was blushin and then he all of a sudden stood up really quickly and karin got surprised and diden't see the small rock behind her and slipped when she took a step back.

Toshiro saw karin falling and turned around fast and tog her hand and dragged her up. But her balance was not good so she stepped forward to where toshiro stood. and in three secounds she had grabbed Toshiros shirt to get support. **wow, he is really warm~it feels nice.  
**

Toshiro let go of off her hand, "are you alright?" He asked. And Karins face became red. Karin looked at her hands and she took her hands of off hes shirt and took two steps back and turned around**, i can't let him see my face!,And what was i tihnking!? he felt nice? and my heart won't stop beating!.**

"Of course i'm fine, nothing happened" She said while turning around, she walked fast past him. Toshiro followed karin without saying anything. **Finally, i can see the stairs that leads to the summer festival**, Toshiro looked at Karin and walked faster until he stood beside her.

they were walking up the stairs. they diden't look at each others, and it was completely quiet. **this silence is killing me ., is there nothing to talk about? what if he diden't want to come here?**.

Karin suddenly stopped,"Toshiro" she said when they were on the last step on the stair. Toshiro stopped to and turned around looking at Karin "is something wrong?" **did she not want to come here? maybe it was to much to ask.** but then he looked at Karin and she noticed that "n-nothing, it was nothing let's go!"

she said and started to walk again. he started to walk again when she was beside him again and they were finally at the summer festival.

* * *

Well that's it for today! i'm off to bed again! if you liked it please make it your favorit and follow it. if oyu haev ideas or tips on how i can make them betters, feel free to write it.

Bye everyone :D

/KawaiiNekoSho-jo


	3. Chapter 3 : The Wonderful View

Here is chapter 2 :D hope you will enjoy!

This "hey" = talking.

This **hey** = thinking.

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach or any character that i am using.

what happened before:

she said and started to walk again. he started to walk again when she was beside him again and they were finally at the summer festival.

* * *

As they was walking they didn't say anything at all. And then Karin saw the stall her dad usually go to to by some sake. She ran over there took one mug with sake and walked back to Toshiro. "Here, you like sake don't you? dad always say that it's the best sake in the world" She said while her checks had become pink. Toshiro looked at her "Thank you".

They found a bench to sit on and Toshiro started to drink the sake. "this is really good, don't tell Matsumoto about this sake. If she knew about it she would never stop drink this" He said and smiled. **i really like that smile of hes, he almost never smile it's something you don't see everyday.**

Karin smiled as she was thinking, Toshiro was watching her like he tried to figure out what she was smiling about. And with no success he asked her. "Why are you smiling?" He said while looking at her. "N-nothing, just about some stuff" She said while looking away. She started to blush then, but she stood up then and turned around.

"Hey, Toshiro come i want to ride one of the roller coaster" She said and took hes hand. They walked around, looking at the different roll coasters. Then suddenly Karin stopped, "Hey! Lets ride that one!" She said and started to run to the roller coaster. Toshiro watched Karin to the big machine-thing, but he trusted her and followed her.

The line to the roller coaster wasn't big and they needed to wait about 5-10 min. **Lucky just a few minutes, heh i hope he will like this one. **It was their turn, both sat down in a cart. And then it started to move, Toshiro was on it's guard. Toshiro wasn't prepared on the impact and the speed when the cart went away in full speed.

He looked at Karin to see how she was, but she was smiling. He was so surprised that she was just smiling at this, "Toshiro do the same thing as me it'll be fun" She said and smiled even more. She reached her hands up towards the sky opened her mouth, Toshiro did the same. Then the cart had slowed down and they were being pulled up towards the sky.

And then they were at the top and he saw the height and then when the cart went full speed straight down Karin started to scream and laugh. Toshiro was surprised but he relaxed and then he started to laght to. Both were laughing and smiling, Then at the end when the cart had stopped and it was over Toshiro looked at her. "Let's ride it again, it was not bad"

She smiled, **He must have really liked it if he wants to ride it again.** "Lets ride something else for now. the view from it is the best ever, it's something you can only see at one time each month and it's only for 5 min. So it's really rare" She took hes hand and walked towards the Ferris wheel , She glanced at the clock that was not that far away.

It was the right time to go to the Coaster. No one was standing in the line, perfect. Karin went to the person taking care of it, paid for the ride and then both went into a cart. "Look out towards the water when we are as the highest" She said when the door closed. Toshiro looked at her but he didn't ask her why, then when they were as the highest he looked out through the window in the cart.

His eyes got super wide at the view he saw. The water Looked so clear and blue, And in the middle of it you could see the suns reflection in the water. The sun was exacly at the eaghe of the water. But the reflection of the sun in the water had different colors. in the middle it was yellow, then orange and then red. And just some few inches before it was blue like before it was pink.

Beautiful light pink, "What do you think? Have you ever seen anything beautiful like this before?" She said while looking outside through the window and smiled. He turned to her and she turned around to when she noticed that he was starring at her. He grabbed her arm and looked at her, "Yea, i actually have, it's right here" He said closed his eyes and dragged her towards himself while going closer to her.

She starred at him but closed her eyes, He looked at her when he got closer. But he closed his eyes and then it happened, His lips touched hers and they kissed. They kissed each others, with the beautiful view right outside the window. And then when it became a little darker, He moved a little away and stopped kissing her. He looked at the blushing girl right in-front of her eyes.

But Then he started to blush, he didn't want her to see it so he hugged her, "i..." But he didn't say anything else. She smiled pushed him away and looked him in the eye, "I know Toshiro, i feel the same way" She said and kissed him a final time before the ride was over. They stepped out of the cart and went towards the exit, when they were at the exit she tried to take his hand but stopped when she almost touched him.

He saw that and took her hand and kissed it, "Lets go here again okay?" And then they went home again. Then when she was almost home hes hand held her tighter, and then when she was at the gate and opened it she said "Yea let's go there again... i Promise" She said and turned her head against hes direction and smiled. He starred at her and right before she closed the gate he grabbed her arm and turned her head to hes, and kissed her a gently and soft kiss on her lips.

He smiled at her, "Yea, and even if you forget it i won't" He said with the big and warm smile she loved. Then he turned around and started to walk away, she saw that he lifted hes hand up and waved hes hand. She did the same and walked in, She went to her room and lied down. She took her pillow and started to roll aournd in her bed while laughing. But fell asleep soon after a while.

* * *

Hmmmm. I think that's it... it's a little short. if you want me to make it longer or anything i will make it in a separate story then.

Please Review what you thought about it, And please press the Favorite and follow Button. Hope you enjoyed it.

It's all from me and i hope you liked it. I have made another story, please go and check it out. It's longer then this one and feel free to give ideas and credits to all my stories. Bye-Bye. Sayonara! :D

/KawaiiNekoSho-jo


End file.
